


Sixteen

by panisdead



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panisdead/pseuds/panisdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comment fic written for 30toseoul.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic written for 30toseoul.

"Sixteen," Sheppard said above him, voice edged with laughter, and Rodney shoved himself up from the ground, pectorals burning, feeling Sheppard's chest bump warm and heavy against his back. "Seventeen. Keep going."

"I can't reach full extension in this position, you miserable sadist," Rodney spat, breathless with exertion and irritation. His shoulders ached, his triceps were screaming, and his palms were starting to sweat and slip against the tile. He pushed up hard into Sheppard-- _take that, you bastard_ \--and cursed his pride, his attachment to his concept of masculinity, his libido, Sheppard's creepy sense of humor, Sheppard's exercise fetish, and Sheppard's goddamn filthy coercive _smile_ in the time it took him to hit nineteen.

Sheppard shifted from where he was crouched on all fours over Rodney, thighs pressing and flexing against him with tight, constraining heat. "I'm just thinking of your health," Sheppard said, low and warm in his ear, and slid his hand down the back of Rodney's pants. His middle finger stroked over Rodney's hole gently, teasingly. Rodney whined high in his throat and hit full extension for push-up number twenty, angling for _friction,_ dammit. "Nuh uh," Sheppard said, slapping him lightly, "you said you could do at least forty, Rodney, keep going."

On twenty-one he edged just the tip of his finger inside. "Keep going or I'll make _you_ count."


End file.
